Into another world
by MordecaiVulpini
Summary: - Discontinued and Rebooted See other Story in my profile (10.10.17) -
1. Chapter 0: Introduction

**_A/N #1_**

 ** _This Zootopia fanfiction took it's inspiration from a couple others I have read. Mainly "Welcome to Zootopia", there are different versions (which I highly recommend reading), that are different, but still pretty similar in concept and premise. This *may* be turn out pretty similar itself, since I want to use somewhat the same concept and premise. Think of that however you like, I admit it sounds a bit "copied", but I just like it so much, that I want to do it in my way. Which is still rather different in my opinion._**

 ** _Also, english is not my native language, as well as this is actually the first thing I'm ever about to write. I have no idea how long the end product will be, or how good, ... you get the point._**

 ** _I highly appreciate any reviews and constructive criticism, that you could send my way. As stated, I'm really new to this game, and some tips or things to keep in mind would be wonderful._**

 ** _The first few chapters will probably fall rather short, so I can get a hang of it, do quick updates to turn in new readers and maybe change up any errors that might occur without messing up to much of that chapter. Afterwards, those chapter lengths will rise up, promise._**

 ** _To everyone who ever comes across this, I hope you enjoy the coming story._**

 ** _Edit-Note:_**

 ** _I have to add that future chapters have already improved in quality pretty much, according to a few people that told me so. So before you are turned off by anything that this chapter includes, please give it a try anyway, if you enjoy the general premise of it. I plan on updating this and the second chapter at a certain point, to bring the future quality into these, too. Thanks for your interest!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 0: Introduction**

Hey there.

You may ask yourself, what you're looking for here, and what I'm going to tell you now.  
Well, to state it like that: I got kidnapped. Voluntarily. Or maybe not. I got taken away of my original world. Just like that.  
You're right, that doesn't work huh? You should just continue to listen, because somehow it did.

I'm Mordecai, Mordecai Vulpini. Or at least was. The last name changed along the way, and I don't regret it at all.  
I'm going to tell you something. I was a human. That's right. _Was_.  
I could consider myself the happiest fox alive at the time I'm telling you this. Well, maybe dad would fight over that title, but hey, I would give that title to him to share.

I'm 21 years old now. Wow. Time flew by. Would you believe it? The last 7 years of my life were a pure rollercoaster.  
I'm giving you a little note to remember. Today is the 24th of March, 2024. It's my birthday today. And exactly seven years back, a birthday gift was all that started it.  
I wasn't always as happy as I was now.

It was a Thursday. The 23rd of March, 2017. A day before my 14th birthday.  
Things went as usual. I got woken up by my mum throwing beer bottles through the hallway. I didn't even need an alarm, she does that every day, point 6:00AM. Since I was 7, starting the day my father died.

So, did you ever hear about that place called Zootopia? No? Well me neither, before I got that note, somehow stuck in my room's window. It was a nice orange note, with gold-brown ornaments. I tell ya, this note alone would've been worth more than our house at that time, haha. But coming to the point: It was an ad. An ad to change my life for the, hopefully, better. Honestly, I was lucky I was still alive at that time. Bullying in school, getting beaten up by classmates, and by mum after school. Trying to get myself killed, but always being just a bit too afraid of it. The darkness. I'd rather have the glowing red of everyday terror and fear over the all dark of death.

The ad I got as a note, read the following:

 _Hello, Mordecai,_

 _we've seen you. We want to help you._

 _If you would like to accept that help, cross below._

 _O_

So I had absolutely no idea, who they were, or how they knew me. I don't know of anyone who could come close to such notes, and the part that I just hat to cross the circle made a magical taste go around it. But at that point, I just had nothing to loose. It was just a matter of time my mum would either crush my skull with one of her bottles, as she did to two of my brothers, or if I would just finally jump out that stupid window. I even considered already being dead and this is like the afterlife trying to fuck me over.

I crossed the mark, and then ... nothing. Nothing happened, or at least I assumed so. Looking out my window again as I heard a mild wind fly by, I saw another note, of the same design as the first. I got creepy chills everywhere, but seeing that it worked made me excited.  
I got the second note, and read it.

 _Hello, Mordecai,_

 _thanks for accepting our help. We're giving you a one-way ticket into a new world._

 _A new life._

 _You will be allowed to take three things with you. And only the clothes you can wear. And think of your favorite animal._

 _Choose wisely._

 _Remember to not take more. Your ticket will be declined._

 _When ready, stand onto this note, on the day of your birthday, to start anew._

Don't even ask about these notes. Nobody I ever asked had an explanation to it. I'm just glad I got the opportunity. So, the rest of the day, I only spent thinking what I would take with me.  
I decided for these: My Phone (don't ask, I was 14, okay? But it was the most important thing.), a bottle of water, and a piece of paper reading 'My Mind'. I didn't knew the exact detailing of these notes, so I better played it safe, you know?

So, night came in, and I was so eager to do it, I waited until midnight. I got my usual clothes. Light brown cargo short, a plain white shirt, a gray jacket, and finally, my white beanie hat.  
My phone beeped for midnight, as I've been setting it up. I placed the note onto the ground. I remembered to not take too much. But I almost forget to choose my favorite animal. Well, it would be a fight between raccoons and foxes, but on second thought, foxes were the clear winners for me. A red fox. Vulpes vulpes. Yeah. It was 00:07AM now. I was ready. So ready to get out of this life. I stepped on the note, and light.  
A bright white light, trough the closed lids of mine. After a while, the white turned to a light blue. I heard the sounds of a city. I started to open up my eyes. I was lying in front of a huge sign saying **'ZOOTOPIA - 3 Km'**.

I thought, this is it. My new life will start here. Zootopia. Whatever the hell that is.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Zootopia

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Zootopia**

"SHIT!" I threw out. "I forgot to charge my phone."  
I looked at the gallery with the last percent battery left. A picture of me and my father, when I was six. From all those pictures I have, it was my favorite picture. Things were alright. My dad was alive. My mum didn't go bat-shit crazy.  
Then, I little ding came from the phone, and it died.  
'I'm such an idiot!' I thought to myself.

After I got trough the misery with my phone, I put it's now useless body into the right pocket of my cargo shorts. The note for my mind I put there was gone. I left out a just sigh of relief that that thing worked. Then I had noticed something weird.  
My legs, or my feet. They were covered in fur. As well as my hands. They were no hand and feet anymore, they were paws. The paws of a fox.  
"OH MY FOX!" I yelled out in surprise. Not being able to actually control the choice of words in that moment. "Is this real?"  
It had to be. Everything _felt_ real. The water from my water bottle still tastes like the lime water from my home. My senses weren't tricked here.  
'This somewhat explains the name of the city then, I'd assume.' I thought to myself, while looking up to the massive **'ZOOTOPIA - 3 Km'** sign again. I could only take a brief guess that there are no humans here. 'Hah.' I thought, knowing I don't had any humans to miss anymore anyway.

I felt enthusiastic. I started follow the road next to me, which to my surprise yielded no cars in motion, despite it's size. 'Ah well, three kilometers won't kill me.' I chuckled to myself.  
I really did take my time, and after about 15 minutes of relaxed walking, I came to some sort of hut, just in front of the city. It was a checkpoint. I made my way to it, and was greeted by a little female marten in uniform. She had dark orange fur, soft randomly placed black stripes, a short fluffy orange tail, a white head with only an orange tint and black eyes. The white of the face smoothly goes down to her chest, and probably kinda dissolves into orange again, but I couldn't see all of it due to the uniform.

"Hello there, little one!" She said to me in the friendliest way possible. "I never thought somebody would ever come this way in my lifetime!"

"Uhh, hello there, officer." I said hesitating. "Do I have to do or show something to enter the city?"

"Yes, you need an citizen ID or a travel passport." She replied in a friendly professional manner.

"What if I don't have any?" I asked, slightly scared that my journey would already end here.

"Then you'd need to fill out this form to instantly get a travel passport made in here." She replied again. I took my time with replying. Not far from this checkpoint was some sort of beach. I could hear the waves of water, and heard the city's sounds echoing into the wild.

"Okay. Officer. I'd like to get one made here." I stated proudly.

"Alright, how old are you?" She asked, while getting the paperwork needed for this process, which wasn't really too much.

"14. I just turned 14." I told her with confidence, with her giving me a sad look.

"Where are your parents?" She asked. "You need parents to sign these if you're under 16 years old."

"What if I don't have any?" I repeated the question from earlier. She starts to get confused.

"Honey, you can't get trough here like that on your own!" She started telling me, slightly laughing "Where are you even from? You're the first animal in years that I've seen coming over this checkpoint!"

I needed to focus now. I knew I wouldn't get another step forward without absolutely nailing this thing down into the earth's core now. I started to put one my face of pure and broken defeat. Sobbing. Looking like the entire world was taken from me. Well, technically it was, but I wasn't sad about it. I took a deep breath, before telling that marten my story.

"LISTEN! ... I-I-I lost my parents on the way here, okay? All I ever wanted to achieve was visit this city. It was a dream of mine. The only things I have with me right now are my clothes, half a bottle of water, and a dead phone." I spurted out in the saddest and most pity-seeking way possible. "So would you _**PLEASE**_ let me get into this city? I'll hunt down for citizenship there, I promise, and me as a little 14 year old fox, I wouldn't be able to do any harm to anyone in there. What is the risk?"

I could see how taken away she was by my performance. Did she believe me? Or was she just entertained enough to not care? I'd never know for sure, but what I know is, that in the next moment, the marten opened the gate to let me through and handed me 5 bucks. To my surprise they literally were 5 bucks, with a small buck printed onto the bill. I waved her a thankful goodbye, and made my way to the city. Now only about a kilometer of bridge left for me to pass. The bridge was massive. I apparently missed the name sign for it, because this bridge for sure would have a name. The design was similar to the one of the Golden Gate Bridge, but in a much smaller scale. I continued to cross it.

5 Minutes later, there was a line on the ground, which, I guessed, had indicated Zootopia's borders. I saw a few mammals walking around down the street. The bridge led into a crossing. Just ahead was some sort of plaza. Seems to only be the outer part of the city though, because there were about 20 mammals walking around. Above the plaza, there was only a rail.  
'A monorail?' I guessed, and was quickly confirmed by a sign that picked up my attention. **'Free Monorail to downtown; Today only.'**. I thanked whoever god I would thank in this universe, walked up the stairs worth of 3 stories of a house that led into a station above the ground, and waited for the monorail to arrive, which took about 15 minutes. But for this, I was in downtown, Savannah Central Station in not even 10. I got out, and looked at everything. I'm not even kidding. I inspected every details from the ground, the mammals that are walking around. Cheetahs, foxes, wolves, giraffes, hippos, sheep, and so on. The trains, the water, the park, the various installations for the use of different sized animals. This is truly a new world, although it doesn't even seem too different to me after all. It only had animals instead of humans.

But now I had one problem. What should I do? I had five bucks, whatever that was actually worth. And no Idea where I should go. I needed to live, to survive, and whatnot.

* * *

 _ **A/N #2**_

 _ **Hello there everyone. I wanted to put out the first two, well to be fair rather short, chapters into here. I don't know how frequented this site actually is, but I wanted to give it a shot and see if people would be interested in seeing what I would do. This is the 5th concept I came up with, and I'm finally satisfied about it. So I hope you are, too, and see how Mordecai made all his way to the Fox he is today.**_

 _ **My Plans are on making this A bit longer, for sure, altough it probably depends on the amount of attention it gets. I can say you enough that if some hints didn't spark yet, yes, Nick and Judy will appear too, and I already have in mind how that would go about.**_

 _ **Off to a great start, hopefully.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Exploration and care

_**A/N #3**_

 _ **And here's already the third chapter and first update for you all to read. This chapter already is almost three times longer than the last, and I plan to continue this trend. As always, I'd appreciate any reviews or suggestions you have in mind. I'm rather open to change some little things that may bother you, or include any of your ideas, if they would fit!**_

 _ **One thing I'd ask anyone that reads as I'm a bit unsure, is if I do dialogues in the right way. Like, formatting, language, usage and the right extent. Let me know!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Exploration and care**

I took a deep breath, knowing this will be quite a journey. I walked to the station's exit. There were a couple shelves filled with flyers and magazines for free. One of them had maps on it, and I gladly took one. I stepped out of the station, and found myself in Savannah Central. According to the map. It was a giant plaza. There were massive buildings: The City Hall, the Zootopia Police Department, Grand Pangolin Apartments, a Natural History Museum, and a huge café apparently for huge animals. I wasn't really hungry yet, and still had some water left in my bottle, so I thought a museum, as long as it was free, would help me learn something about this world. The museum was across from the station, so I only had to walk a bit over the plaza.

A few seconds after I started to walk, I noticed a group of 4 big animals. Two buffaloes, one rhino and an ox. Sure, it seemed suspicious, but I adjusted my way of walking to keep some distance. I'm not too prejudiced, much less from this world, but who could judge me for still having some sort of fearful respect towards such massive horned creatures. Unfortunately, the rhino, who was taking a look at me while I adjusted my way, noticed that move and tapped the others around him, said something and pointed towards me. I stood in shock, my heartbeat going into overdrive and me just hoping not to get beaten up for being racist that obviously. Or would that be speciest? I didn't know how this world handled things just yet. They started walking into my direction, and as they were in front of me, but holding a little distance.

"Hey kid, are you afraid of us or something?" The rhino began to speak in a slow, a bit accusing manner. "Do I look that dangerous to you?"

'OF COURSE!' I thought to myself, almost hitting myself for being so _'speciest'_. I hated prejudices, but sometimes one just cannot hold it. "N-No, sir."

"Hah, don't lie to us. You wanted to walk around us. Haven't your parents taught you some respect?" he asked further, but not at all aggressive, making me feel a tad bit safer.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not from here, I'm here for the first time. I'm from .. uh .. Foxwalls. There are no big animals like you, so I apologize for making it seem like you're dangerous or something." I stuttered out. Could people at least stop talking about my parents? 'For fox' sake, I was asked about my parents two times in just one hour. I left my world for a reason.' I said to myself.

"Foxwalls? Never heard of that." One of the buffaloes said. "Well I guess we look somewhat intimidating, but that's no reason for acting like that."

"Yeah, this city is based on tolerance, so don't fuck it up on your first try." The other one added chuckling.

"I know, I realized. I'm really sorry." I said again.

"It's alright, kiddo. That's why we're here. We trying to prove people that prejudices should have no reason to exist. It's not like we're trying to prove your first thought of us on you." The rhino chuckled. "I'm Rhynold, by the way. And these are Harry, Bernard and Justin. We're animal rights activists."

"That's right." Bernard, the ox, agreed. "Nobody should be judged because of his appearance."

I nodded. They're right. I felt like an complete ass. That racism thing here must be even more of a problem than in my world. And they wouldn't be talking with me right now, if there wouldn't be enough people that are prejudiced and intolerant.

"Thanks for reminding me. I never had to think about it until now." I told them with a smile. They definitely were good people. "I'm Mordecai." I added.

"Well, welcome to Zootopia then Mordecai. Have a great time, and remember what we told you." He smiled. "Take care though, not everyone is like us. Foxes can face some prejudices too."

I thanked them, shook their hooves, and went on with my way to the museum.

I was glad the first people I met in this city were friendly.  
I stood in front of the Natural History Museum after a few minutes. I sipped the last drop of water from my bottle, and threw it into a trashcan in front of the museum's doors. I went trough, and saw a massive hall. There was no reception or similar, it went straight to exhibits and walls of text. So no entrance fee, fortunately.

I went to a sign that had **"START"** written on it. Next to it was a wall of text. It was a little anecdote, or introduction. Apparently a rather new shiny plate of engraved metal.

 _Thousands of years ago, these were the forces that ruled our world:  
A world where prey were scared of predators, and predators had an uncontrollable biological urge to maim and maul._

 _Back then, the world was divided in two. Vicious predator and meek prey.  
_ _But over time, we evolved, and moved beyond our primitive savage ways._

 _Now, predator and prey live in harmony, and every mammal has multitudinous opportunities.  
_ _You are in the great city of Zootopia, where our ancestors first joined together in peace, and declared that anyone can be anything._

 _This museum will show you the way our ancestors have lived, how evolution made us to what we are now, and the most historic moments of the city of Zootopia._

 _Funded by the Zootopia Government, Mammal Inclusion Initiative, Zootopia Police Department and private donations.  
_ _Written by Judith L. Hopps. First bunny police officer of the ZPD._

'What a nice introduction to a museum!' I thought. After this introduction, there were a few exhibits of evolution of various mammals. Bones, rendered pictures, educational movies and so on. Next on were a few historic points in Zootopia in order of the time happening. The big drought, rodent inclusion, Rainforest District fire, and one currently in construction named 'Nighthowler scandal'. Too bad, I enjoyed stories were things go bad but somehow get fixed. I assumed this was one of such stories, I would've loved to see it.

Time passed as I finished my tour through the museum. It seemed like my world, basically. Just with a lot of evolved animals. To be fair, humans are also only evolved animals. These just kept their form.  
I left the museum, and stood in front. I looked over the Savannah Plaza again. It began to dawn, and the first lights turned on, filling the plaza with a bunch of various bright colors and light effects. It looked beautiful.  
My stomach began to grumble. I haven't eaten for quite a while now. "Let's see what five bucks can give me." I joked at myself.

While I inspected what was around me, I found a little café, much smaller than the one I saw at the station, so I guessed this one was for animals my size. It was a neat, mid-small sized building, painted in a bright light red. The front was made of windows and a glass door that had "Tigrans' café" written on it. There were elegant, but still cheap looking chairs and tables in front, and of course in the café. Definitely a place where 5 bucks could get me a bite. There was a menu board out, and I skimmed through it. It was split in predator and prey meals. So I, as a fox, picked one out of the predatory meals: A small portion of 'Spaghetti Bunnygnese'. I seemed a bit of a stereotype, but I only picked it because it was the only one whose name was familiar and I could think of what it could be. There was a little info at the end of the menu. 'All predator meals have the meat replaced with fish and flavoring agents.'. Weird, but I guessed it made sense, since nobody would agree with being eaten. The museum stated that only mammals and some reptiles evolved, so fish is okay to eat.

I went in and ordered the pasta, and paid the 4,50 bucks, and got back 50 does. I chuckled at the money because of the names, and sat myself down on one of the tables outside. I was now almost fully dark outside, but with all the different lights from shops and venues, it didn't even matter.

The spaghetti definitely smelled of fish, but I didn't care much, fish was alright. I poked my fork in, swirled it around 2 times, and put the little ball of spaghetti in my mouth. It didn't taste like fish at all, to my surprise, although the smell added onto it, making it a nice mix of tastes when I swallowed it. I finished my meal after a couple minutes, and slowly felt tired. I had no place to be yet, or enough money left for a hotel room, assuming they would even accept a 14 years old fox kit. So I had to look out for a place to spend the night.

'What would be a safe place to sleep?' I asked myself and looked around. The only two places would be the City Hall, and the ZPD. They'd be safe for sure. I went up to the City Hall, but there were guards and still hundreds of people walking in and out in all directions. That was too much too sleep. There wasn't even a good spot to do it, without getting chased away by guards, so I went over to the ZPD, which was pretty much next to the City Hall. This looked much better. Rarely a cop going in or out, nobody watching the areas around or the parking lot. The ZPD itself was a massive building. It was made out of stone and glass, with a couple green spots and trees around it. I walked around the bulding, and next to the parking lot was another green spot with a tree and a little bush. I figured I could sleep there, without anybody noticing me until I wake up.

I sat myself down next to the tree, took off my beanie and put it on the ground to use as a pillow. I let out a happy, satisfied sigh, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **The next day; 7:40AM; March 25th, 2017**

"Hey buddy, wake up." A gentle deep voice said, and tapped me on my shoulder. "What are you doing out here?"  
I opened my eyes slowly, and gave my face a short wake up massage with my paws. 'Huh?' I asked myself.

"Finally, you're awake." The voice said. I turned to see who belongs to the voice. It was an dark brown furred timber wolf, with a white muzzle and dressed in a police uniform.

'Oh crap.' I thought. I didn't want to get problems with the police just after a day.

"What are you doing out here, all alone, sleeping outside?" The wolf asked me curiously.

It had no use to lie, so I told him. "Uhh, I just came to Zootopia, and don't have a place to stay yet." I stuttered.

"New to Zootopia, eh? What's your name?" He asked me, while helping me up from the ground. I put on my beanie again. Luckily my clothes didn't get dirty.

"I'm Mordecai. I'm from Foxwalls, I arrived in the city yesterday." I replied.

"Alright Mordecai. Welcome to Zootopia I'd say. I'm Officer Wolfard. Don't you have any parents with you?"

"No, officer. I don't have any parents. I'm alone here. I didn't run away or anything though, before you ask." I said quickly, making him look surprised. But luckily he didn't go further on my parents.

"Well, you know you can't just sleep outside. Why didn't you come in and say you need help?" He said in a friendly tone. He studied me, giving out a surprised expression. Was it the beanie?

"I don't need help, I think." I stated. I weren't completely sure. I mean I thought I could handle it by myself, although I didn't really knew how.

"You don't need help?" The wolf chuckled. "Then why do you sleep behind a bush?"

"Okay, Officer, you got me." I said with a defeated sigh. I just hoped I wouldn't get on some missing list or be put in foster care.

"Alright, kid. You're coming with me." He said in a protective and calming tone.

I guessed he wouldn't do anything like I had in mind, so I let him lead me into the ZPD building. He brought me to what appeared to be the reception. A huge, and rather chubby cheetah was sitting there, going trough some papers and listening to some to some song. It sounded like Shakira. It had to be Shakira

"Hey Ben, I found this kit sleeping near the parking lot. He's new to town and apparently alone. Would you mind getting someone to take care of him? I'm assigned to patrol with Fangmeyer later on." Wolfard explained to the cheetah.

"Hey Sa… OHMYGOD HE'S SO.." The cheetah began.

"Don't." He interrupted chuckling. "Hold it in, and take care of him."

"Okay Sam. I think WildeHopps are free today." The cheetah responded.

"WildeHopps? Are you being serious?" Wolfard laughed out. "God, you really have to give them a break Clawhauser. Alright then. See you later kid."

The wolf stepped back out outside, and the cheetah leaned over to me.

"Sooooo, you're new in town and lost? I'm Benjamin, we're gonna help you out." He said, completely overwhelmed with joy. I guess he likes me.

"Yeah, though I'm not really lost, I have a map." I joked, making him laugh out loud.

"Okay okay, I'll call someone to take care of you, you'll love them." He replied. He turned to a radio next to his computer. "Hopps, Wilde, I'll need you at the reception. We have a lost fox kit over here."

 _"Alright, we'll be there in 5."_ A male voice replied.

"Sit down over there." Clawhauser said, pointing to a set of chairs in the lobby. "They'll be here shortly."

"Alright, thanks!" I smiled, and went over to sit on one of the chairs.

I looked around the interior of the building. Everything was made of stone, glass and wood. There were a few vending machines and plants all around the huge entrance hall. The floor was made out of polished marble, and the lobby had a big police badge printed onto the floor, with the reception right in the center. After a few minutes, a female gray bunny and an male orange fox dressed in police uniforms stepped into the lobby, and walked over to my direction. I guessed that would be Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde.

"Hey there kiddo, I'm Nick. What are you doing out here?" The fox began asking me.

"Uhmm, hi. I'm Mordecai, I came to Zootopia yesterday, and had nowhere to sleep. I figured out the police department would be the safest place to stay overnight." I returned to him, making him chuckle a bit.

"Smart thinking." He said. "So you're all by yourself? Any relatives or parents to call?"

"Thanks, and no, just me." I replied confidently.

"So you'd need a place to stay, before we figure out anything else. I think that one's already sorted for now." He smirked at the bunny. "Where ya from, kid?"

"Foxwalls." I told him. "It's really far away from here, before you wonder. I got here by foot."

"By foot? Jesus Camel." The bunny threw out surprised. "How old are you?"

"I just turned 14 yesterday." I smiled. "And it wasn't too long of a walk."

"Alright, I'll be checking if someone looks out for you, I'll leave you with Officer Hopps for now." Nick said. "And congratulations."

I nodded and thanked him for the congrats, turning around to Officer Hopps.  
"Call me Judy. So..." She said, trying to start another sentence, which I interrupted.

"Judy? … Oh sorry for interrupting." I apologized, with her giving a 'don't mind' gesture. "Alright. Judy L. Hopps? I saw your introductionary text at the museum!"

"Leave out the L, please." She laughed. "You've read it? Wow, I think you're to first I know of."

"Yeah, I did. So poetic!" I replied complimentarily.

"Oh, shut it." She blushed. "So, what are you really doing around here?"

"Well, starting a new life basically." I said hesitatingly.

"Oh wow." She said surprised. "Why? You weren't satisfied with your old one?"

"Not … exactly." I told her. "But I'd rather not speak about it."

"Oh, I'm really sorry for you dear." Judy said in an understanding tone. "My apartment may be not the best way of starting a new life though." She joked.

"Your apartment? You're not putting me in any foster care or something?" I asked curiously. "What about you?"

"Oh, I don't need it anymore. I moved last week, but it's still running on me until next month." She replied. "Can you handle yourself somewhat alone? Until we figured out what to do with you, you'd stay there."

"I would say yes. I mean I had to handle myself for the last 7 years." I stated, giving her an even more woeful look.

"Oh my." She let out, before the fox came back.

"Alright, Mordo. I can call you that, right?" He asked. "Let's give you a place to stay so you don't have to spend another night in the cold."

"Yeah, Mordo is alright, and thanks, I really appreciate." I replied thankfully. I was blown away by the fact they're giving me one of their apartments to stay in, without even knowing too much about me. I guessed they wanted me safe before trying to interrogate me on my life.

"Good. Then let's get going Mordo. Do you have anything else with you?" He asked again

"No, just my phone." I said. "Oh do you have a charger for me by any chance? It's a micro-USB port." I hoped they used the same technology as us here.

"Sure, I have one left in the car. You can have it, as long as I can use yours at home?" Judy replied, while looking at Nick.

"Of course Carrots." He said. "Let's go then, the car's in the parking lot. I guess you're familiar with that place already." He smirked, earning a little poke from Judy with her elbow. I chuckled a bit at that tease.

We walked out of the ZPD, after Judy updated Clawhauser on what's happening with me, and got into a black and white police cruiser. It looked like an combination of a Jeep Cherokee and an Hummer Hx. Judy got into the drivers seat, and we drove off.


	4. Chapter 3: A home, a life, and friends

**Chapter 3: A home, a life, and friends.**

 **8:50AM; March 25; 2017**

The trip was pretty short. It only took about ten minutes to get to an old apartment complex named Grand Pangolin Arms. The building looked nice, although you could see that it was aging. It was split up in various sections, each with an own entrance and color. Besides the usual chatter on the police radio, nobody said a word. Judy had a genuine smile on, while Nick looked a bit concerned. I wondered if it was about me.  
When we arrived at the apartments, right in front of the green-white section, we got out of the car, and started walking towards the entrance and went up.

"So this is your place to be for you, until either we or you figure out something better." Judy said. "As I said, it's not really the best, it looks better from the outside. Also you'll have two neighbors that might seem annoying, but you'll have fun with them once you know them."

"One question though, am I allowed to leave the apartment to walk around the city a bit? I can give you my number when I charge my phone, of course." I asked them.

"Oh, of course. This is just a roof above your head, not a prison cell. I don't assume you run away." She chuckled. "You won't run away, won't you?"

"Why would I … run away from _SUCH_ a nice apartment?" I exclaimed sarcastically, as Judy opened the door to her apartment. Seriously, if there would be metal bars on the window, it just as well may be a prison cell. There was only a bed, a table accompanied by a chair, a small wooden shelf and a mirror. But the view out of the little window was at least worth a look.

"Oh come on, it's not _that_ bad, is it?" She asked half-joking. "It's only for the time being anyway. You can plug you phone at the table by the way."

She handed me a charger, and I gladly plugged it into the wall by the table, after making room by unplugging an old metal lamp.

"Oh no, I guess it's alright for a few days or so." I assured her. "Is there a toilet?"

"Sure, there's a communal bathroom on the first floor. Just don't use the third sink. I'm not sure if that's water what comes out of that one." She told me with a smirk.

"Ha ha, don't overdo it." I said. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I haven't been to the toilet since yesterday."

I went out the door, and walked down the stairs searching for the toilet.

 _A few seconds later:_

'Finally letting out all of this.' I said to myself while letting free my basic physical needs.

I finished my duty on the toilet. I definitely had to get used to my new animal private parts. I zipped up my pants, and got to the sinks and washed my hands. There was a mirror in front of me. 'Oh so that's why Wolford looked so strange.'  
I had my actual human hair on my foxy head. It looked both out of place and stylish at the same time. A darkish-brown short fuzzy haircut. The hair itself really fit between my ears, but the color didn't blend in with the orange fur of the rest of my hand. 'Maybe dye or cut it?' I asked myself, but shook my head. 'I'll leave it, it's not too bad.'  
The rest of my body looked foxy enough, although with some unique-for-a-fox details. My paws had a dark-orange tone, while the rest of my body was a bright orange. From my muzzle down, it was a more yellowish tone. Similar to Nick, only that the border between the yellow and the orange was a pure black line, almost like someone drew along with a black marker. My fluffy tail was orange, with a yellow tip, but without the black line in between. My tips of my orange pointy and sharp ears had the same color as my paws, and yellow with some fur on the inside. My eyes were a light sea green color.

After washing my hands, I left the bathroom and walked back up to the apartment on the third floor. Only Nick was left.

"Where did Judy go?" I asked him.

"Oh, she's letting the landlady know you're here, and makes a call." He answered. "So it's up to me to wish you a farewell for now. I put a note with both of our phone numbers, as well as the one from the ZPD on the bed. Be sure to text us, so we have your number to."

"Okay, sure. Will do!" I replied. "When are you coming back?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. We have to finish up a small case, so you'll have enough time to sort yourself a bit." He hands me the keys to the apartment. "But you can still call us at any time if something's up."

"Alright, thanks Nick. Thank you two for everything." I said. "Oh, uhh, Nick, can I borrow some money for today?"

"But you owe me to clean my car." He smirked as he handed me 20 bucks.

"Deal." I agreed smiling. "Wouldn't you usually have someone to do that?"

"Now I do." He chuckled, and started to walk towards the door. "See ya tomorrow, Mordo. Have a great day, and stay away from any parking lots."

"I won't guarantee!" I threw after him jokingly.

Now I was alone. Despite the fact that every floor had about 10 apartments, it was pretty quiet. You could only hear the commotion from Savannah Central. I checked my phone on the table. It was at 10 percent already, so I booted it up. I was greeted by the phone company's logo, and my lock screen shortly after. I typed in my first PIN to unlock the SIM card, and then the second PIN for unlocking my phone. Everything stayed the same, besides my connection now being "Z-Com". The wallpaper was a screenshot from my favorite movie "Inception". Right when the city starts to fold.

I threw myself on the bed, and opened up the gallery. There were a few albums in it. Dad, school, download, outside and random. I opened the album with pictures of or with my dad. It were around 600 pictures. I randomly swiped trough them, and started to cry a little, as I did every time I looked at those pictures. I really loved him, and I still really miss him.  
Then I remembered to shoot a message over to Nick and Judy, so they had my number saved. I opened up the messaging service, and send a quick [Mordo. :)] to the numbers on the note that Nick had left me. I got two thumbs up emoticons in an instant.

So, what should I do now? I have some money, and pretty much a full day to go. It was 9:45AM according to my phone. I still felt tired a bit from my little sleepover in the ZPD's parking lot, so I decided for a short nap.

* * *

 **A few hours later; 1:25PM; March 25th, 2017**

"Jesus Camel Bucky! You'll never drink all that soda before it goes bad. You either take too long or die of diabetes!" A male voice came through the wall, and made me wake up from my nap.

"Shut up, Pronk, you won't ever finish all of this apples before they begin to rot!" Another male voice yelled back.

"No, you shut up! At least I don't die if I eat too much of them!" The first voice yelled again.

"No, you shut up!"

"No, _YOU_ shut up!"

"How about you _both_ shut up? I was trying to sleep here!" I shouted trough the wall.

"Who is that? Where's Judy?" Pronk asked.

"Judy moved out last week, you idiot!" Bucky answered before me.

"I'm Mordecai. Judy let me live here temporarily. I guess I'm your new neighbor." I added.

"Well, I'm Bucky Oryx-Antlerson, and the other _real_ idiot here is my husband, Pronk." He said cheerfully.

"That's only because I can't afford a divorce because of all of your apples!" Pronk said half-joking.

"Shut up, Pronk! You don't joke about a divorce!" Bucky defended himself. "Also, the only reason you can't afford it is because of all your drinks!"

"No, you shut up!"

"No, _YOU_ shut up!"

I let out a deep sigh, and decided the best thing to get them out of my head was to get out of this apartment. I picked up my phone and the keys to the apartment, as well as the 20 bucks from Nick, and went out of the apartment, slightly banging the door, to let those two know.

"See? You made him leave!" Pronk said.

"Shut up! He left because of _you_!" Bucky defended himself.

"No, you shut up!"

I went down the stairs so quick out of annoyance, I didn't catch the next few "Shut up"'s anymore.  
As I stepped out of the building, I sat myself on the stairs and got out my phone.

"Alright, if I want to go somewhere, better remember where I am." I said to myself. It wasn't that hard to find, but I wanted to play it safe. I searched for the maps or navigation app.  
"Furbook, Cougar Chrome, MooTube… They're really into these puns, huh?" I said amused. "Ah, there it is, Cougar Maps."

I opened it up, turned on my GPS, and saved my location. After safety measures were taken, I looked up recommended places in Savannah Central. I didn't want to go to another district just yet, if I didn't even finished walking around Savannah. Although Tundratown was really inviting. I liked the cold. So I tried to combine that a little, and picked the highest rated café in Savannah Central that sold ice cream. The name was Minijeaux's Café. I put the location and started walking. While walking, I checked the Furbook app. Apparently I had an account, but there was only my name and my face as the profile icon, everything else was empty. At least I didn't have to go trough signing up again. I was browsing trough some recommended pages, when I ran into another fox. I heard some books falling on the ground.

"Oh god, oh god, I'm so sorry." The fox quickly apologizes. "I should've looked where I'm going."

It was a young fox kit, pretty much the same age as me. His fur color made me curious. His whole body was coated with black-silver fur in a perfect 50/50 mix. His ears, paws and tail are pitch black, but the tail has a bright white tip.

"Oh hey, don't worry, it's alright. I was looking on my phone." I said, as I helped him pick up a few books. Schoolbooks. Chemistry, biology, english and geography. "Hey, am I allowed to ask about your species? You look … interesting."

He looked at me pretty nervously, like I would give him a smack on his muzzle any moment. But he calmed down a bit.

"Uhh, I-I'm a silver red fox. I have melanism, which makes my fur go either black or white." He answered hesitatingly.

"Hey, hey, keep it cool. I'm not going to hurt you or anything." I told him reassuringly. "And that's something pretty cool. My name's Mordecai." I offered him my paw, which he thankfully accepted.

"O-Okay." He replied, already with a little smile. "I'm Martin, Martin Faye. I moved here with my mum and my sister last week."

"Hey, that's awesome, I only got to Zootopia yesterday. I was about to get some ice cream at the Savannah Plaza." I told him. "Wanna come with me?"

"Haha, nice coincidence. I think I'd love to, but I have to get these schoolbooks home first." He said a little sad. "But I also have Furbook, just search by my name." He added when he saw Furbook open on my phone.

"Okay Martin, doing that right now." I smiled, and typed in his name into the search bar. "Found you!"

I tapped on his profile, and tapped on 'Add as friend'. Martin's phone rang out from his pocket a few seconds after.

"Awesome!" By now, he had a genuine smile on his face. And started to walk away. "I'm sorry, I really have to get home now. I'm accepting it as soon as I'm there, alright?"

"Alright, see you Martin!" I waved after him.

"See you, Mordecai!" He waved back.

I picked up my walk to the Savannah Plaza again, while looking up the directions to the café I picked. It was only a 5 minute trip unti I stood in front of it. It was a small sized café right next to another, large café called 'Jumbeaux's'. Apparently the one I picked was the one for smaller mammals like me, because in Jumbeaux's there only were elephants, while Minieaux's had foxes, wolves, bunnies, tigers and similar sized animals in it. I ordered myself a vanilla and blueberry ice cone for two bucks at a serving window, and took a seat on a free chair next to it. I couldn't really explain why I was so eager to get a blueberry flavored ice.

I got a Furbook notification on my phone, and saw that Martin has accepted my friends request. I could look trough his profile now. He was 13 years old, born on August 18th 2003. His hometown was Den City. I chuckled. 'Are there things like Bunnyburrow and Cavetown too?' I thought.

He didn't have to many friends of Furbook, and according to his profile, he now lives at the Grand Pangolin Arms with his mother Johanna and his older sister Valerie. The seemed like a sweet family, but I decided to not continue stalking trough their profiles. It felt a bit weird without knowing them.

After I finished up my ice, I spend the next few hours walking around the plaza and visiting some attractions that were noted on the map I picked up the day before. I really had nothing better to do at that time.

* * *

 **3 hours later; 5:15PM; March 25th, 2017**

I was watching a group of bunny street artist perform a few little stunts and tricks, accompanied by some hip-hop tracks. There were at least 50 people gathered around watching and clapping in amazement.  
My phone rang up. It was a text from Nick.

[Hey Mordo, can u come over to the ZPD? We have some sort of present for you.] The message stated.

[Sure. Give me a few minutes, I'm near the Central Station. What kind of present? :)] I asked him.

[You'll see. Just show up. ;D] He replied.

[Alright, on my way.]

[Kk, cya later buddy.] He finished, before the 'Online' tag under his name changed to a 'Last seen: less then a minute ago.'

An adult cop using that kind of abbreviations and emoticons? Nick was really sympathetic. It seemed like Nick was the slick and cool one, and Judy like an emotional and caring kind. So far, I really liked them.

I was on my way to the ZPD, walking over the Savannah Plaza yet again. The first few refreshment and snack stands closed down as the hordes of animals walking around became less.  
Not too long after, I stepped into the ZPD entrance hall, and saw Nick and Judy arguing with a giant, grumpy looking buffalo near the reception. I slowly walked towards them and started to understand what they said.

"Listen Hopps, this is the first and last time that I let something like this slide. You know exactly that you had to report him to Child Protective Services, and _NOT_ let him live in your apartment." The buffalo snarled at Judy in a deep and angry voice.

"Oh come on Chief, you know we're professionals. And you also know what kind of procedure awaits him at the CPS." Nick defended her. "Also, I know that you did a similar thing with that raccoon kid a while back."

"That's right, Wilde, but he wasn't sleeping outside but was getting beaten up by his parents. Of _COURSE_ I took him into my own protection." The buffalo returned and took a glance at me. "But as I said, I'll let it slide _THIS ONE TIME_. Clawhauser has the papers. You find me in my office."

"Thanks Chief." Judy smiled thankfully.

"See? I'm telling you, under all those muscles lays a soft hearth." Nick smirked at Judy. "Now, who do we have here? Glad you came."

"Well, I had no reason not to, did I?" I smiled. "So, what's it about, I thought you'll talk to me again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we planned to, but this little bunny here arranged to get you some temporary citizenship. You'll just have to fill out some forms." Nick said. "So that you're actually legal around here, you know?"

"Now, let's walk over to Clawhauser. He has the papers." Judy smiled cheerfully.

" _Ohhhhhhh_ there you are again." The cheetah shouted with his paws pressing against his face. "I guess you're here for your papers. Thank Judy for all of this."

"So, what exactly do I have to do?" I asked them.

"Well, normally it doesn't work like this. You're a special exception." Nick started to explain. "Judy offered herself as some sort of formal 'parent', like a protective person, and arranged a temporary child citizenship for you with her as your guardian. That's the basics of it."

"Exactly. You just have to fill out this form and you're done." Judy said excited.

I felt like Judy was going a bit over the top with this, but in a good way. I felt wanted for once, and in that moment I couldn't think of anyone who could fit for this better than her. I mean she took up a fight with her Chief for this one.

"Wow, I don't know what to say, honestly. You did this all for me?" I asked with tears of excitement.

"Yep, that's right buddy. And you don't have to say too much, we'll still do that tomorrow." He reassured. "For now, you just need to fill in that stuff together with Judy. Clawhauser?"

Clawhauser handed me a few sheets of paper. It weren't too much, I imagined it being a lot more. I skimmed trough it a bit. It needed information on me like birthday, name, hometown, and address, as well as everything about Judy.  
Judy tapped me on the shoulder, and led me to her cubicle. She motioned me to sit on her chair, and gave me a pen. She gave me a sweet smile.

"Alright, so I guess you know how to do this?" She chuckled. "You seem smart enough for a few words about you."

"Well, it's the first time I do something like this, but I'd say I'm a quick learner." I stated jokingly.

I filled out everything I had to. Birthday, a few things about my appearance, and my name. Judy said she'll fill out the stuff like address. Judy fought a little chuckle when I wrote down my name.

"What's so funny?" I asked her with a fake accusing voice.

"Your last name. Vulpini. It sounds so weird." She said, before she got a little embarrassed look. "I don't want to offend you or anything."

"Oh no, it's alright." I said reassuringly. "It's latin."

"What's latin?" She asked confused. They didn't knew what latin was? Now that's weird one.

"Uhh, it's an old language that isn't used anymore. A few things and people may have a latin name." I explained to her. "Vulpini means 'real fox' or something along the lines."

"Fitting." She chuckled. "You are one, right?"

I hadn't thought about the reason for this question. I just assumed it was a little joke.

"Do I look like a bear or a shrew to you?" I joked.

"Of course not." She replied half-joking. Something was on her mind, but I didn't knew what.

We finished up the papers. It took a little while. I couldn't really imagine nobody checked if Foxwalls even existed. Or that nobody apparently proof-checked anything else about me.  
But I was happy. I really felt like I was wanted and taken care of. And soon I'd be a citizen of the great city of Zootopia.

"Hey Judy, is it okay for you if I get back to the apartment? I met someone who I maybe want to talk to a bit, if that's alright, 'Mum'" I asked teasingly. Judy seemed a bit surprised by my use of "Mum", but I felt like she got the joke.

"Oh yeah sure." She said. "You already made friends? Impressive!"

"Well, I haven't really _made_ any friends yet. That's what I try to _accomplish_ trough that. I replied.

"I'm glad you already make good progress by yourself. We'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled and gave me a little hug. "Oh sorry, I shouldn't …"

She started to apologize, but I interrupted her by hugging her back as tight as I could. I didn't get hugged since the day before my dad died. I started sobbing.  
"Oh honey, everything's alright." She tried to calm me down. "I'm here."

After a few moments of hugging and wiping away tears, I smiled at Judy, and nodded signaling I'm going home now. On the way to the exit I saw Nick.

"Hey buddy…" He noticed my wet fur around the eyes. "Hey is everything okay?"

"Yeah yeah, don't worry. We finished all the paperwork. I'm heading home now, see you tomorrow Nick." I smiled at him, touched. Luckily, he didn't question it. He nodded and gave a little salute as a goodbye.

* * *

 **Half an hour later; 6:20PM; March 25th, 2017**

I was laying in my bed with my phone above my face. I was thinking to invite Martin over, since he apparently lives nearby. They were both new around here, so I thought we maybe could get friends. I opened up Furbook, and shot Martin a message.

[Hey Martin, wanna come over? ^^] I texted him. After two minutes of waiting that felt like an eternity, he replied.

[You want me to come over? Really?] He asked. I could sense his excitement. I assumed he maybe was the one everybody at school or something held distance to, because he was 'different'. I knew what that felt like. Other kids can be asses for no reason.

[Yes, I'm serious. :P] I replied.

[Awesome. I'd love to. I have to ask my mum first tho. Is yours okay with it?] He said.

[I'd say so. Just say yes. I'll explain it later.]

[Alright, give me a minute.]

It took a bit more than a minute. After I almost switched to MooTube, I saw he was typing.

[My mum said it'd be okay, if my sister goes with me. Is that okay for you?] He stated.

[Well, I guess. How old is she?] I asked him.

[She turned 15 last month. She's not too girly, I think you'll get along.] He answered. Well, sure, two new friends are better than one.

[Sure. See you later then. I'm in apartment 304G.] [Uhh, Martin, one weird question tho, you can't bring one or two chairs and some drinks?] I added.

[Yep, I can do that. My mum makes the best strawberry smoothie you'll ever drink. See you later then!] Martin replied, and went offline.

"Awesome! This is just awesome!" I shouted joyful. Everything is going alright. I hoped these two are as chill as they seemed. I only was a little scared about the 'interrogation' with Nick and Judy the next day.

* * *

 _ **A/N #4 + Fun Fact**_

 _ **Hey everyone! I'm completely overwhelmed. By the time I finished this chapter, my story gained over 250 visitors!**_

 _ **I really hope most of you will stay with me and this story. I'm pretty satisfied with how the story is going so far. I will not try to rush anything yet. Everything's taking it's time. Also, in this chapter I tried out a POV system, to be able to bring you closer to what the others think and do while Mordecai is out of scene for a bit with something unimportant, like Nick and Judy with their conversation in the apartment. Let me know what you think of this.**_

 _ **Actually, let me know what you think of everything! :)**_

 _ **I'll be able to release chapters around this size, maybe a bit larger, in the span of one or two days, since I'm on vacation. So if you guys are in it, I'll be too, and be sure to keep you busy reading!**_

 _ **Fun Fact:**_

 _ **I researched the relationship between Bucky and Pronk Oryx-Antlerson, as their relationship wasn't revealed in the movie. And Co-Writer Jared Bush confirmed that they're in fact a married gay couple. So I included it in my story. :)**_

 _ **A/N #5  
**_

 _ **I edited this chapter, to bring in better formatting as Venomheart the Dreamer suggested in his/her review.**_

 _ **Also removed the POV idea after I read trough it again. It didn't help the scene. Thanks again for pointing it out.**_

 _ **Thanks for the review!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Socialize and explain

**Chapter 4: Socialize and explain.**

Someone knocked at the door.

'That must be Martin and Valerie!' I said to myself, excited. I jumped up the bed, and opened the door. Behind it were two foxes. The silver fox Martin, and next to him, a red fox. Valerie.  
While Martin had melanism, making his fur go black and white, Valerie's fur was simple and perfect. No special little details. She had clean and bright orange fur, and from her muzzle downwards the fur was a pure white. Her tail was the same orange smoothly transitioning into a white bush at the tip.

"Martin! Valerie! Hi there!" I exclaimed, while offering them my paw.

"Oh, Martin told you about me?" Valerie asked. Her voice was sweet, but it crackled a bit. Apparently she had a cold.

"Not exactly, I looked trough your profile on Furbook. I'm sorry." I chuckled.

"Oh, no worries. If I didn't want anyone to look trough it I wouldn't have signed up in the first place." She reassured. "We brought the chairs and Mum's strawberry smoothie."

"Awesome. Bring yourself in, make yourself comfortable. As far as possible of course." I said. "It's not much, but at least we're alone."

The brought in the chairs and put them next to the small table. Martin put two jugs of smoothies and three plastic cups on it.

"You live alone? How come?" Martin asked.

"It's a long story, you know." I started hesitatingly, but we had time. "I have no parents, and found my way to Zootopia from rather far away just yesterday. I have a guardian now, which owns this apartment and lets me stay here for the time being."

"Oh I'm really sorry. Mordo, right?" Valerie asked. I nodded. "Where are you from? We moved here from Den City last week because of…"

"You don't need to tell me anything you don't want to, Val." I said calmingly. "And I'm from Foxwalls."

"… because of me." Martin threw in after a short pause. "I got bullied in school, and people talked bad about us behind our back. Our mum made us move here because Zootopia is more tolerant."

I knew it. But I didn't want to peak further into it.

"Oh yeah, Zootopia is much more tolerant. I even got lectured about tolerance and speciesm right after I arrived at the Central Station." I laughed, which brightened up the mood a bit. "Seriously though, you look awesome Martin."

"Thanks!" He smiled.

"So we're all pretty much starting anew here. That's a nice coincidence!" Valerie said. "Do you already know which school you're going to? I'm going to the Zootopia High here in Savannah. I'm going to make my first year. Martin's gonna do his eigth grade at the Junior High in the Rainforest District."

"First year? Aren't you a year older than me? You should be in the second year." I asked her curiously. "And no, I don't know yet. I'm gonna ask Judy. I'll try to get in the same class as you then!"

"That'd be awesome! Then I would at least know someone." She said excited. "And yup, first. I started with school a year later than everybody else because our dad died at that time, and I, or we, weren't ready for it."

"Oh, I'm sorry for you guys." I told her. But she didn't seem too depressed about it. "Anyway, I want to try out the smoothie! I'm drying out!" I changed the subject. I was really thirsty, so them bringing something to drink was awesome.  
We sat around the table, and Valerie filled the three cups. Their mum made them a strawberry smoothie. It smelled like they were picked and mixed just a minute ago. I took a sip, and it was incredible. It's like a dream come true in smoothie form.

"Oh wow, this tastes delicious." I complimented.

"You can compliment my mother on it when you visit us sometime." Martin smiled. "Also don't tell me you're also an strawberry fox?"

"A strawberry fox? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You don't know? Well, usually foxes prefer blueberries rather than strawberries. We don't like blueberries at all, making us a bit weird, I guess. But at least we're not alone apparently." Valerie explained.

"Actually, I like both. Does that make me a godsent?" I joked, which made them laugh.

"So, Mordo, what do you like to do when you do nothing?" Martin asked me. "I mean in your free time."

"Oh, like hobbies? I like games and watching series or movies. My favorite movie is Inception." I stated without thinking.

"Inception? I _LOVE_ that one. Lionardo DiCaprio is my favorite actor, too." Valerie agreed.

"Lionardo…? Oh right." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Oh nothing, just mixing up something." I tried to fumble myself out. "What's _your_ hobbies?"

"Well I usually am an sit-at-home guy, playing video games, reading or anything that doesn't evolve going out too much." Martin said. "I know. Sound depressing. But each their own."

"I like watching movies, just as you, and also I like going out exploring and enjoying random stuff. But I'm not too picky, it depends on the people around me how much I enjoy something." Valerie said. "Like, even if I don't like bowling for example, it still can be super fun with the right people."

"I know what you mean. It really adds onto it." I agreed. "Another question. What's your mum like?

"She's the best, really. Her name's Johanna" Valerie answered. "She never really cares _what_ we do, more like _how._ Know what I mean?"

"I think, yeah. But go on." I said.

"Well, she's sweet and caring, and wants us and pretty much everyone to do what they want as long as they do it with care and commitment." She clarified.

"That almost sounds poetic." I smirked.

"I'm serious though!" She laughed. "I mean we wouldn't be here if she wouldn't care about Martin for example, you know?"

"Yeah, I really love her." Martin added. "She's the best mum ever."

Valerie looked at me trying to figure out how to continue. "What about your mum? Or guardian, you said, right?"

"Well, I don't know her too well yet, I only met her today. Her name is Judy, and so far she's really sweet and caring, too. I guess she may be a bit emotional, but I think that's what makes her so fit for that role." I told her.

"Wait, you only met her today and she's already your guardian? Doesn't that take like.. months?" Martin asked surprised.

"Usually, I think, yeah. It's a bit of a special case, I'd say." I stated. "But I wouldn't complain at all."

"That's cool. I hope she's a good guardian for you." He said.

"Hey, another thing. What's up with the fur on your head?" Valerie asked curiously.

"Oh that, that's uhhh … some kind of rare condition." I said.

"It looks cool." She smiled, without asking further.

The rest of the evening was spent with all kinds of chitchatting. Favorite foods, songs, games. Cracking jokes and telling about a few fun moments of our lives.

"… I'm telling you, when Valerie gets angry she can kick your fluff off. Two years ago some guys from the ninth grade of our school tried to pick on me, and she steps in and punches everyone of them in their muzzle. Just like that. They ran away screaming like little cubs." Martin told.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I got 2 weeks of detention, but after Martin and Mum went to the school and explained what happened, I only got one week and they were kicked out of the school." Valerie added.

"Alright, note to self: 'Be nice to Martin and Valerie.'." I joked and we all laughed.

Valerie seemed awesome. She wasn't such girly thing that only needs pink and princesses in her life. She likes doing things and is smart and mature for her age. I really liked her.

It started to get late, when their mum called Valerie and told them to get back home.

We were at the door and telling our goodbyes.

"Is it okay if we leave the chairs here? I don't want to carry them back home. We don't need them for now." Martin asked.

"Oh yeah sure, I don't mind. I won't eat them, I promise." I chuckled. "Have a good night you two!"

"You too, Mordo!" They said in unison. "Next time you'll be coming to us." Valerie added.

"Of course! Be safe, bye!" I said, as they left the door.

It was 8:50PM by now, and I started to get tired from all that talking. I took off my cargo pants, jacket and my beanie, and put them on one of the chairs. I jumped into the bed that gave out a little screech under the weight. I got out my phone and skimmed a bit trough MooTube for a few hours before I fell asleep.

* * *

 **The next day; 11:30AM; March 26th 2017**

I woke up all by myself. Thankfully, Bucky and Pronk seemed to not be at home, as they definitely would've woken me up much sooner. I went to get my clothes and then went out of the apartment to get down to the communal bathroom. Apparently it was unisex, since there was a young female wolf putting on some makeup. She had clear light gray fur with a some white spots here and there. I went to one of the toilet stalls, satisfied my needs, and then went to the sink to the right of the wolf to wash my hands.

She gave me an accusing look, and the put her make-up bag from the right to the left side of the sink.

'Oh come on, just because I'm a fox, huh?' I said to myself. 'I'm a 14 year old boy with an police officer as a guardian. Like _I_ would steal her make-up'.

I gnarled slightly, which made her give me an slightly terrified look. Some people just won't understand.

I went back to my apartment, and saw my phone LED blinking. Nick send me a message.

[Hey Mordecai, Judy and I will come over at 1. We want to talk about you a bit, we think you weren't completely honest with us.]

'Oh crap.' I thought. I thought of any scenarios I could tell them, but I couldn't come up with anything right. I had to tell them where I'm from. How would I even do this?

"Well, I'm a human from another world. I somehow found myself in this world and that's why I have absolutely no idea about anything going on around here."

They wouldn't even believe a word. They'd probably put me into an asylum or something.

I started to panic, but there was nothing I could do besides telling them. I couldn't just run away again, I had nowhere to go. I had about an hour left before they would come around and interrogate me on my lies.  
Were they mad that I lied to them? Disappointed? I didn't know. What I did know is that my story was completely ridiculous. I took out my phone, and starting cougaring about humans, but didn't find anything. In this world there weren't even any monkeys or apes. I could only hope for the best and wait for them to come.  
I put on some music on my phone, and laid myself on the bed.

After an hour, I heard it knocking at the door. I paused the music, and opened the door. Nick and Judy stood there. They already had some accusing looks, although they tried to hide it.

"Hey Nick. Hey Judy. I guess I weren't completely honest with you." I started to fumble out and slightly sobbed, thinking they would think less of me for lying.

"How about we sit over at the table? Wait, where did these chairs come from?" Judy asked.

"My new friends brought them yesterday when they came over." I answered.

"Alright, take a seat then." She said.

We sat down on the three chairs. They looked at me, now not even trying to hide their accusing looks.

"Okay buddy. We looked up what you said. Foxwalls doesn't exist, and somehow there is noone looking for you. Heck, there's not even someone born in the last fourteen years that matches your description." Nick started to say. "Why are you lying to us?"

"Please, hear me out." I cried out, not wanting to lie more.

"We want to, that's why we're here." Judy said reassuringly.

"Alright. First, a question." I began. "Do you ever heard of humans?"

"Huu Mens?" Nick asked confusingly. "Don't try to get yourself out."

"I'm not. Listen." I said. "I'm from another world. I'm actually a human. I got here with some magical note or something. When I stepped on it, I woke up somewhere in the city's outskirts."

I noticed how utterly ridiculous that sounded. Nick broke out in laughter. I knew it.

"Now that's some dedication!" He laughed.

"Nick, stop it." Judy shove her elbow into Nick's side. "Mordecai. Tell us the truth. Right now."

" _I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!_ " I yelled out, crying. They didn't believe me. I was lost.

After a few moments of silence, Judy started to speak again, in a calming voice. "Honey. You can trust us. We will protect you. You don't need to hide anything from us."

"But I'm not hiding anything!" I yelled again. I felt a bit guilty for yelling. "How can I prove you …"

And there it was. I knew how I could prove them. My phone! _I have everything from my past life on my phone_!

I took out my phone, Nick and Judy gave me confused looks.

"Look, this is my phone. It was one of three things I could bring with me from my world. Didn't you notice the strange look of it?" I said while showing them my phone.

"I mean I did notice, but I'm not too much of a tech person." Nick said. "Go on."

I opened up my gallery, and tapped on my dad folder.

"Look. This is me and my dad before he died. This is me as a human." I stated, pointed at the picture.

"This has to be fa… oh wow he looks exactly like you." Nick said.

" _BECAUSE IT IS ME!_ " I yelled again, but less aggressive than before.

"Show us more." Judy demanded.

I showed them more pictures of me, my dad, my mum, my school. I even showed them some music videos from Shakira. I remembered Clawhauser listening to one of her songs. I was lucky a classmate sent it into our class' texting group before I left my world.

"But that's 'Try everything' from Gazelle. It's the same song!" Judy pointed out.

"It may be, but this is my world's version of it. It's a singer named Shakira. She's a human." I stated. "Humans evolved from monkeys and apes. These don't exist in this world. We're the only evolved mammals."

"So all the other animals are savage?" Nick asked curiously.

"I wouldn't say 'savage', but rather unevolved or primal. Judy, you wrote that text in the museum, right? In my world, animals are like they were here thousands of years ago."

"I see. But how did you get here?" Judy asked. She seemed like she started to believe me.

"Honestly? I don't know. These notes that flew to me, were either some magical stuff, or I'm just hallucinating in some corner for 3 days now." I replied.

"That is … honestly … I don't know what to say." Nick said flustered.

"Me neither. I don't get it. But I'm here now. I left everything behind, and now am here." I said.

"What did you leave behind?" Judy asked.

"Well, basically not too much, except for my mum. But she went crazy when my dad died 7 years ago. Almost everyone at school hated me, and I had to live by myself for quite a while." I explained to them.

"I'm so, so sorry. I can't see why anybody would hate you." Judy took me into a hug, which I gladly returned.

"Well, I don't care. It's gone now. I'm glad I got the opportunity to start a new life elsewhere." I sobbed. "You're the first that came to me with such love since years."

"Hey buddy, it's alright." Nick added. "It's alright."

The next two hours were spent with them asking me hundreds of questions about humans and my world. The way of life, the animals, how different it was to this world, and various other things.  
Sometimes they were disgusted by things like humans slaughtering thousands of animals for food and bloodlust, sometimes amazed like at how similar they were to us humans nonetheless.

"So previously you said you took three things with you, right?" Nick asked. "What were those things?

"Well, first of my phone. Then a bottle of water, and a note reading 'My Mind'. Apparently it worked, because that note vanished when I woke up here, and I can still remember everything from my past life."

"A note reading 'My Mind'? That's incredibly smart thinking for a 14 year old, I must say." He complimented. "I somehow feel that's why you have that fur on your head, too. Looks neat though."

"Probably." I chuckled. "I'm … I'm so glad you believe me. But what are you gonna do with me now?"

"Oh of course sweetie." Judy said. "And, I don't know. We can't just give you into some foster care, can we?"

"Oh please no!" I exclaimed.

"Don't you worry, that won't happen." She said. "But there would be only one thing left. We can't let you live alone forever. You need a family. A home." She added with a specific tone, that made Nick turn over to her.

"Carrots, we can't do that. We're not even married." Nick threw in. "And Mordo has to be okay with it, too."

"Wait, you two are a couple?" I asked surprised. "And you want to adopt me?"

"Yes. We are. And I love him." Judy stated. "And it doesn't have to happen now. And only if you want it too. The citizenship we got you lasts a year before you need alternatives."

"I-I… wow. You honestly would want that?" I cried again. This time out of happiness.

"Well, I would. But Nick has a saying in it too. Also, we're not married yet, so we can't just adopt you like that." She explained.

Nick looked like he was struck by lightning. "Carrots … Did you say 'yet'? You would marry me?"

"Oh of course I would you idiot." She said smiling. "Is there any other mammal in this world that I could love more than you?"

"Alright, alright. I think we need to sort that out in private." He said, giving Judy a kiss on her cheek. "Mordo, is there anything else you need or forgot to tell us?"

"No. I don't think so." I replied.

"Alright then. Then I think Judy and I have to discuss a few things today." Nick said. "And you don't try to hide anything from us anymore. You can tell us anything, and I don't think it can get any worse than that." He added smirking.

"Honey, are you alright for today?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have friends I can spend my time with for now, and I still have some money left to get around." I replied. "Oh also… Is there any chance to get me into school?"

"Wow, you actually _want_ to get into school?" Nick laughed. "I didn't think you could surprise me any more."

"I don't see why not. It could take a while though." Judy answered. "For now, we go and discuss a few things, and leave you alone. Thanks for being so honest."

"I'll never be not again." I promised.

"Okay then, it's settled. You have fun. We'll catch you later." Nick said.

We went to the door, and both of them gave me a hug.

"See you guys." I said.

* * *

A/N #6

Hey there dear readers! Thanks for already surpassing 600 views after just two days! It really makes me eager to continue writing.

This chapter is filled with dialogue, as this is, in my opinion, the best way to let this kind of story advance. The next chapter will be two sided. One with Nick and Judy, one with Mordecai. I can't wait to get my hands on that!

I hope you like this story so far.

Please, if you like it, or have anything to add or criticize, let me know trough a review or PM, and be sure to favorite my story!

Have an awesome day or night, see you in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: Slow down little bunny

**_A/N #7_**

 ** _Hey there everyone!_**

 ** _I really have to thank all that give me reviews, suggestions and motivation!_**

 ** _The two constructive Reviews I got already help me out a little._**

 ** _For one, the dialogue formatting was renewed to help you reading the text much better, and look out that no unnecessary scenes are thrown in. The newest review stated that the pace may be a little to fast for what it tries to achieve, and I noted that! So far, making it seem a little fast was the plan, you'll see why after this chapter!_**

 ** _I got a few PMs that motivated me, and threw in a couple tips to keep in mind! Thank everyone for that!_**

 ** _I have to say, this is the first story I'm writing, and I'm mostly learning and improving by doing, and people coming to me and saying what they like or don't like really helps out to make future chapters reach a better quality._**

 ** _This chapter will be using a few new ideas, and take any suggestion I got so far into account. I hope you'll like it. Keep those ideas coming!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Slow down little bunny**

 **2:20PM; March 26th 2017**

Nick and Judy were in their police cruiser on the way home. They had a day off. Usually Judy would try to work every day, but today she was glad she had enough time to talk with Mordecai and spend time with her boyfriend Nick.

Nick had a slightly worried look on his face, while staring at Judy when she was driving. He felt like she was rushing things. Not that he wouldn't want to marry to cute little bunny that he calls his girlfriend, but good things take time. He wanted it to be special, and not to rush it because she was so eager to adopt a fox kit she only met a day ago. And that's even another thing. _Adoption_. He didn't think he, or even both of them were ready to adopt a kid, the marriage issues aside. Their job took much of their free time, and Nick was unsure if he would even be a good father at all. Especially for a kit that wasn't his own. Judy would be an amazing mother, that's out of question. He only felt ignored.

"Carrots?" Nick began to speak.

"Yes Nick?" Judy responded.

"Don't you think you're … overdoing it just a little?" he said. "What you said in your, or rather Mordo's apartment … Are you also thinking of the ones included in your decision?"

Judy's eyes widened, and she pulled over to the right on the next occasion that made it possible to. Nick was looking at her in confusion.

"Oh my god Nick …" She began. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Carrots." Nick reassured. "You only have to be a little more, well… You need to _slow down_ , Judy."

She felt how serious this situation was for her fox. He usually doesn't call her Judy except when Nick wasn't up for joking.

"You're talking about Mordecai, aren't you?" She asked him carefully.

"No … yes. Not exactly." Nick stuttered. Normally they don't fight. And if they do, it was for some little things like a wrong joke or a spilled coffee. "I'm talking about _us_."

Her hearth sank down. "Nick, I really didn't want you to feel left out. You know that, right?"

"Of course I know you didn't mean it, but it doesn't make it any better. Carrots, we're together for 5 months now. The only people that know that are Ben, Finnick and my mum." Nick let out a mild disappointed sigh before he continued. "And we haven't talked about anything in this regard at all yet. And now you're just deciding out of the blue that you will marry me and adopt this little fox that is living in your apartment? Did you think about me for at least one second?"

"What are you trying to say? That you don't want to marry me?" Judy gasped. Tears were forming in her eyes. "I thought you love me…"

"No no no, good god, _don't you even start like this_. You know exactly that this is not what I said. I love you, Judith Laverne Hopps, and you know that because I'm telling you this every single night before you fall asleep." Nick stated in disbelief that she would even assume such a thing. "And you know _damn well_ that this vicious predator you see here…" He pointed around his face. "is going to catch his prey, and nobody will be able to stop him. What I'm saying is, I want it to be special. I want it to be better then anything before. And just a minute ago I felt like the love of my life left me out of such kind of decisions that include both of us. Twice."

Nick began to sob and look away from her. He couldn't believe her first thought was that _he_ , of all other animals in this city, doesn't love her.

Judy tried to think when the last time was that Nick had cried. She only knew about that one time when he was muzzled as a kit. She foxed up damn hard.  
She took off her seatbelt, and climbed over on his lap from the driver's seat, took him into a hug and started to sob too. In this moment, she only felt guilt.

"Nick, I-I- … I can't say how sorry I am to make you feel this way." She began to stutter, wiping away some of her tears. "I didn't expect that you thought about this so much. I love you too. At least as much as you." Apparently her choice of words was wrong, because Nick immediately turned to look into her face.

"You didn't _expect_? Is this … Are you being serious right now?" His face of sadness and tears changed into a bewildered and disappointed expression. "You didn't ' _expect_ ' that I love you so much that I would think about marrying you?" He took Judy into his paws and placed her back on her seat. "Wow Judy, if I had to guess _one_ thing that the last 5 months would've taught you about me, than it would be the fact that I don't care about anything as much as I care about us. _About you_.

Nick took off his seatbelt and opened the passenger's door.

"Nick, what are you doing?!" Judy cried out. "Don't leave me!"

"Stop it Carrots. I just … need some time, okay? I'll be staying at my mum's house for today." He stated dryly, as he stepped out of the car. "And remember one thing. If you are unsure about something… _Just. Ask._ " He finished his sentence and slammed the door shut.

Judy felt like she just lost every good aspect in her life. And and some way, she did.  
She jumped out of the car herself, and shouted after Nick. "Nick! _**NICK!**_ " but he didn't react. She knew it wouldn't help to run after him.  
After a few moments of looking after him, still crying, she hopped back into the car and curled up on her seat.

She didn't just loose him, did she?

* * *

(Mordecai POV)

I was glad the conversation with Nick and Judy worked out. But I felt like Judy was a bit too caught into it. Not that it didn't feel great to be wanted, but it seemed like Nick wasn't so sure about what she said. I couldn't blame him. They both only knew me for a fraction of time. But I didn't focus on it too much. They would let me know when they were ready. The question was if _I_ would be. And I had no answer to that just yet.

But before that question came by, I thought of how I could spend my time that day. Maybe Martin and Valerie were up for a visit? I got to my phone and fired up Furbook.

[Hey Martin, do you guys have time today? :)]

[Heya Mord, unfortunately not. Our mum takes us into town today. I need to get some more school stuff, and Val has an doctor's appointment. Sorry.] He answered.

[No worries, up to next time then. What's up with Val? :o] I was a little scared something happened to her.

[Nothing much, it's just a routine check up. I'm also up for one next week. She's alright. ^^] He replied.

[Oh good for her then, haha.] It felt like a little stone fell of me.

[Ohhhhhh I get it I think. ;D]

[You get what?]

[You like her, don't you? :P :P]

Ouch. Did I make it seem that obvious? Oh please, I talked to her for a few hours, it's not like I'm straight up in love with her.

[Maybe a little? :p Don't tell her tho!] I wrote.

[Hahhahahaha. Oh I dunno, maybe I leave my Furbook open when she uses the PC? ;D] I got a little sweaty at that repsonse.

[Dude, come on.]

[I'm just messing with you lol. Anyway, gtg now. Cya. ^^]

[Cya dude!]

It was nice to see that Martin already accepted me as a friend. At the end of last day's visit, he talked with me like I was his best friend for years. What was up with all those people liking me in an instant? I left out a chuckle, and made my way out of the apartment. I felt like walking. I didn't had much to do anyway.

I stepped outside. Last time I went to the right, this time I went to the left. Just for the sake of variety. The Grand Pangolin Arms were a massive complex. I could count at least 25 sections before the row of buildings came to an end, and I found myself in what appeared to be the residential area of Savannah itself.  
There were a couple mammals walking around here and there. Leaving and entering houses. A few children playing on the street and some gardens. All in all a pretty nice neighborhood. It wasn't too loud, the colors were sweet and the air was a lot better than at the plaza. Probably due to all these trees, plants and flowers.

I couldn't help but think about Valerie again. I never loved somebody besides my parents, so I didn't know if that is what I felt. I even almost got defensive when Martin asked me if I like her. What if I did? Even then, what if she doesn't like me just as much? Besides, she's a fox. She's an animal from another world, how could I honestly be into that? I got weirded out shivers thinking how a kiss would look like, but I guessed that's what comes with living in this world.  
I just hoped Martin wouldn't tell her anything. I wanted it to go between them, if at all. Not someone else telling her he liked her.

As I walked further down the street, I noticed a van, painted in purple and blue colors and having a happy jingle playing from a speaker on the top. There were some kids forming a queue. It was an ice cream van.  
As someone who loves ice, I went to it and joined the queue. There were 7 other kids standing in line in front of an opened side door. A fennec was handing out popsicles in the form of a paw. When it was the turn of the next kid in line, a little bobcat, the fennec turned around to his van and looked around.

"Sorry lads, I'm out." I almost jumped because of this little fennec's voice. He sounded like a 60 year old wrestler. Everybody, including me, let out a sad 'aww' and started to walk away.

"Hey you, fox." The fennec said. I turned around to see if he meant me. "Yeah you, comere."

I walked up to him, curious of what he had to say. "Excuse me?"

"You look like a little hustler. Ya wanna earn some cash?" He asked me with a slight grin. Oh great, hustling. Another one who thought just because I'm a fox I'm up for stealing things. But why would an popsicle selling fennec want me to steal stuff?

"I don't think I want to steal anything sir. I'm not that kind of fox." I replied. "Besides, my guardian is an police officer."

"Oh great, another fox who doesn't hustle." He sighed. "I tell you what, kiddo, my best friend is a cop, too. And that fox was once a professional con-artist, ya know?"

"So what does that have to do with me?" I asked him.

"What I'm sayin' is that you can hustle a bit, and still do whatever ya want later." He said.

"Yeah I don't think Judy would like that anyway." I returned chuckling.

"Wait, did you just say Judy? Judy Hopps, the bunny cop?" The fennec started laughing. "She's your guardian?"

"Uhh … yes, why?" I responded, making him laugh even more.

"Boy if she doesn't 'ave some weird kink for foxes, I dunno who has." He joked.

"You know her?" I asked him curiously.

"Kid, basically the whole city knows Nick and Judy." He stated chuckling. "I'm just one of the few that can say I know 'em a little better. My best mate? That's her boyfriend."

"What do you mean 'the whole city knows Nick and Judy'?" Which made him laugh again.

"Did ya sleep under a rock for the last year or what? Night Howlers? Saved the whole city?" He asked with an unbelieving look but I only shook my head. "Jesus Camel, where did that bunny pick you up?"

"Well, I got to Zootopia two days ago and she's my guardian since yesterday. So no, I know nothing." I replied confused.

"And another possible hustler taken down by that bunny." He said, with a fake depressed tone. "Anyway, got no use for ya then, kid. Greet Nick from me."

He jumped into his van and slammed his door shut. Hip-Hop music started to blurt out of the windows, and he drove off with the exhaust sounding like a gunshot, making me jump.

"Will do…?" I mumbled. Now that was some weird fella. He could use some honey down his throat for his voice. Maybe his exhaust, too.

After that random conversation, I walked back to my apartment. I didn't need any other weird animals talking to me.  
I arrived back to the apartment a little less than half an hour later. It was almost 3:00PM.

"God, how often do I have to tell you to make the bed after a nap before you do it?" One of the Oryx-Antlerson's started to yell again.

"Oh shut up, Pronk, it's not like we're not sleeping in it this evening again, so why care?" The other one responded.

"No, you shut up Bucky, because you taking a shit again tomorrow doesn't mean you don't wipe your ass today, does it?" Pronk said again.

"No you shut … oh wow that actually makes sense." Bucky said in a defeated but surprised tone. "Alright I'm gonna do it right now."

I could almost hear Pronk's jaw drop to the ground after that sentence. I chuckled, and hopped onto the bed, pulling my phone out yet again, planning to entertain myself with some videos for the next hours.

* * *

 _NOTE:_

 _A few people told me they were upset that things were falling into place to quick, and that it would be unrealistic and ruined by that fact. As you can see, there was a plan behind it. (Nick thinking exactly the same.)_

 _I want to use this little note here, to tell you people that before you try to hate on an idea, hear out what will come next._

 _As always, thanks for reading and see you next chapter. :)_


End file.
